Doodles
by mysterymuse
Summary: When Castle's on a book tour, Beckett finds something interesting in her desk drawer. Some fluff for those suffering from the finale.


**A/N: Had this fluff sitting on my computer. Thought we needed some after that emotionally harrowing final scene in For Better Or Worse. #InMarloweWeTrust**

**Set somewhere in Season 6.**

* * *

Gone.

She glanced at his chair expecting him to be scribbling notes in his moleskin notebook or staring at her in his usual creepy manner. She missed hearing the pings of his Angry Birds and his endless chattering that kept her mind off of the gruesome task of her job. And most of all his reassuring and encouraging smiles.

She hated book tours.

He had begged her to come with him, cash some of her sick days in, but she couldn't. Now she wished she had gone. Two weeks was absolute torture after having him by her side all the time. At first she thought it would be good for them, to get some space and see what it was like to not be attached at the hip. It was nice to relax in her tub with her coast of candles surrounding her in flickering light, but she couldn't stop thinking about how much better it felt to have him there with her. He was solid and firm and his body just swallowed hers, making her feel safe.

She realized she'd been staring at the same spot on his chair for the past ten minutes. How did he distract her even when he wasn't there?

What would he say? Oh yeah, 'He was Jedi like that.'

She smiled at the thought.

No. Focus. Work.

She huffed, searching for her pen. Unable to find it, she shuffled her papers around, scooted her elephants an inch to see if her pen had landed near them. Nada. Naturally, there were no other pens in the pencil cup on her desk. Ugh, not helping her mood. She pulled one of her drawers open with a little more force than necessary to see if any strays were hiding there. After ruffling some files around and no such luck, she sighed and began to close her drawer before her eye caught a brightly colored piece of paper that had been shifted in her search. It was covered with words and doodles. She recognized his sloping scrawl immediately.

_What, I can't watch you sleep? You're adorable._

_You + Moonlight = Absolutely mesmerizing. _

_You had me hooked since day one. You really do have gorgeous eyes. _

_You know when you scrunch your nose? It's cute. _

_Fiancé. Kate Castle. Or Beckett. Either way, I love you. _

_I like it when you use handcuffs._

_Have I ever told you I love your hair? It's soft and beautiful and so utterly you. _

_I like elephants, too. _

_It was so worth the wait. _

Her eyes were gleaming as she scanned the sketched hearts and pictures of eyes and moonlight looping around his words. Her sweet, beautiful Castle. She didn't deserve this man. Three days until he was home. Suddenly, it seemed like a century since she'd seen him.

"Yo, Beckett," called Esposito, waving a file at her.

"Yeah, bring it over." She nodded, beckoning him closer.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, concern washing over his features as he noticed her wet eyes.

"Um, it's nothing," she said, sniffling a quick laugh. "Just something I was reading."

He looked at her unconvinced, but handed her the file. She saw his eyes catch the words jumping from the colored paper lying on her desk and watched as his eyebrows rose.

"'Sito," she snapped, and his head swiveled to meet her eyes, a smirk blooming at his lips.

"Handcuffs, huh?"

She threw a paperclip at him.

"Get out of here. I'll be sure to inform Lanie you still have the mind of a twelve-year old."

"Ouch, that almost hurt," he replied in mock indignation.

"Shut up."

"As you wish." He bowed and left with a snicker.

Men.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, smiling at the caller ID. Castle.

"Hey, babe," she said, a smile breaking across her face.

"Hey, how are you? Thought I'd check on you. You still at the precinct?"

Her heart soared at the sound of his rich and warm voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm swamped with paperwork. And it's just not the same without you staring at me."

"Was that a subtle hint? Do you miss me Detective?"

"I don't know, do you miss me?"

"Nice try, I asked you first."

"Oof. I think your interrogation skills have gotten better."

"Wow, you miss me and you compliment my interrogation skills. I think I just might keep you."

"Keep me?"

"Oh, um, I didn't mean keep—as in keep, I meant you know—"

"Oh, Castle. When will you learn?"

"Never, I hope. Keeps the spark alive, honey."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, didn't think I could sneak that by you. I tried."

She laughed as the tough case and the foreboding task of paperwork sloughed off her shoulders.

"There is no try, only do," she quickly quipped in return.

"And a Star Wars reference! Marry me."

"Did you miss the part where I already said yes?"

"It's always nice to reaffirm things. You know two weeks is far too long."

"When are you getting back again?" she asked teasingly.

"Why Detective, I thought you would be crossing the days of your calendar."

"Oh, you caught me, Castle," she snickered lovingly. "But I have this paperwork to keep me company."

"The paperwork? Ha. Double Ha," he scoffed.

"Yeah, that's right the paperwork. It's all nice and clean and…I don't have a pen," she finished flatly, suddenly remembering her earlier search.

"No pen? Did you look in the drawer? Or underneath your papers? Just steal one from Ryan. He never notices," he rapidly suggested, eager to help.

She chuckled. He was so adorable when he rambled.

"What?" he asked warily.

"You're cute."

"Cute? What happened to ruggedly handsome? It sounds much more debonair and manly."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed into the phone.

"I sense an eye-rolling," he commented.

"Your senses are quite correct," she affirmed.

"Score One for Ricky Boy," he cheered.

"Ricky Boy?" she laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Never ever saying that again."

"Good thinking."

"Did you find a pen yet?" he interjected suddenly.

"Well, actually, I found something else much more interesting," she replied cryptically.

"Oh?" he answered, his interest piqued.

"Yeah, I wasn't aware you watched me while I slept."

"Uh oh. Am I in trouble? I promise it's completely innocent. Wait. My doodles. You found them?" he asked, his nervousness seeping through.

"Yeah," she whispered softly, "They're beautiful."

"Kate—"

"I love you," she murmured, the only thing she could give him right now.

"Love you, too," he replied warmly. She imagined his eyes crinkling at the edges and his crooked smile creating the dimple on his right cheek that she loved so much.

"Come home safe, babe," she returned softly, "I kind of like having you around."

"That's very comforting," he laughed good-naturedly.

"Take it or leave it, Ricky Boy."

"Ouch. You wound me, Detective."

She chuckled lightly, tracing her finger mindlessly on her pant leg. Silly man.

"Hey Kate," he said softly

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you."

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"A pen," he stated.

"A pen? Castle, wha—"

The elevator dinged and she instinctively swiveled in her chair, only to stop short at spotting a certain ruggedly handsome writer stepping off.

"Surprise," he chimed into the receiver, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

She smiled, a laugh spilling through her lips as she hung up and met him half-way, hugging him fiercely. "What are you doing here?" she asked incredulous.

"Finished early as possible. Paula wasn't too happy, but I couldn't stand it anymore," he commented. "And I missed you _a lot_," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver through her.

"Well good because I have plans for you," she murmured seductively.

"Hey, Castle! Nice to see you back, bro," shouted Esposito, interrupting their little reunion.

Castle fist bumped Esposito, his other arm still wrapped around Beckett's waist.

"You know, you missed quite a show earlier," Esposito said slyly.

"Did I?" Castle asked, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, Miss Ice Queen over here was practically sobbing over a piece of paper."

Beckett's eyes widened and Castle looked down at her amused.

"Sobbing?" His eyebrows rose in question, a smug grin breaking across his face.

"If you call sobbing rubbing my eye because there was an eyelash bothering me, then yes, I was sobbing," she returned, a smirk painted across her lips.

Esposito looked at her in disbelief. She just stuck her tongue out at him, daring him to challenge her.

He smiled knowingly, shaking his head.

"Let's get out of here," whispered Castle, nudging his forehead against hers. She nodded, waving at Esposito as she grabbed her bag and walked with Castle, his arm settled around her waist, his fingers pressing into her side deliciously.

In the elevator, she snuggled her head on his shoulder, breathing him in.

"So, sobbing over my doodles, huh?" he asked teasingly.

"Just for that, I am not using handcuffs."

* * *

**Hope that helped, let me know!**


End file.
